The Secret of The Mystery
by PottERstarkid
Summary: This story follows Blaine, a failing photographer for the newspaper 'The Fox', as he meets a Superhero called 'The Mystery.' Contains Homosensitivity and same-gender sex, no detail. Rated T for language. Please leave a comment ! :) (Based on the Superman films) (Not actually to do with Glee but contains characters, references and a little Klaine sex to satisfy everyone!)
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret of the Mystery**

Everyone has secrets. There are those we share with the people closest to using whispered conversations, deep and personal ones that make us feel, and those we have to keep, in fear of losing those we care about. I'd say the latter led me to the rooftop that day.

All those lies…

I couldn't do it anymore. The people that I had hurt to satisfy myself. As I looked down at the road below me I thought about how sacred life was. People working and driving, everyday things which we take for granted. I missed those days when life was so simple. That roof made me look back to when things were normal. Blaine Devon Anderson, the school joke who worked as a photographer instead of following his dreams. That's when I met him, in the dark streets of New York. That's when my life became complete. It's also why it ended.

**Chapter 1- Looking for a Mystery.**

New York was a great place for city snaps. As I awoke in my Queen's apartment to the smell of eggs and bacon I couldn't help but smile. Becky was a girl I worked with, and she could really cook. I joined her in the kitchen/diner with my bare chest on show to remind her of last night. She was okay but she had points that she could improve on. My reputation at the _Fox_ newspaper was only that I'd been with every girl in the office, and they worshiped me. My only problem was that, no matter who I seemed to be with, I'd never found that special person. The one who makes me laugh, feel, cry. No matter how many girls I've been with, I've never been in a relationship. I just never looked for her. As Becky and I ate the eggs and talked about people at work I glanced at our rival newspaper- _The Hare._ There he was again, _the Mystery_. The hero who had been the highlight for days now ever since his sudden appearance last week.

"The boss is really pissed." Becky said.

"Still?" I asked, tearing my eyes away from the image pictured in the sky.

"Well we're the only newspaper that hasn't covered _The Mystery_ yet." She told me as she quickly devoured her breakfast.

"What's the matter?" I asked. "Somewhere to be?"

She looked at me like I was stupid.

"I'm not turning up to work with you!" She scoffed.

"Why not?" I asked, offended.

"Well, you know." She shrugged her shoulders, pinkness sliding its way up her face.

"I don't want to just seem like another useless tart."

"Another? What the hell are you talking about?" I put down my knife and fork and crossed my arms.

"All the girls come in after shagging you and feel worthless. You really should start treating women with respect."

"I'll treat women with respect when they earn it." I snapped. She huffed and slammed down her cutlery, shoving her chair back.

"You're unbelievable." With that, she stormed out, grabbing her coat, bag and shoes as she left. I shrugged and threw the food in the trash.

"What a joke!" I cursed her. I dressed in a cheap suit and walked to the tube to go to work. I was wedged between an old man who had fallen asleep and a woman nursing a bump. Why people still have kids I'll never know. I'd stop the human race in its tracks and let the Earth die with our generation. People- ha, how petty and selfish we've become over the years, all take and no give. I hate this planet and every stinking human who's ever existed upon it.

As I sway with the movement of the tube I feel eyes looking at me. I see a man with sandy coloured hair and a cheap suit similar to mine, sitting across from me and looking at me over a copy of _The Hare_. _The Mysteries_ image in the sky is the only thing blocking the rest of his face. A pair of deep blue eyes look curiously at me. I raise one eyebrow and give him a look that says 'what?' He simply flashes me a smile and looks back at his newspaper. I frowned, what was he staring at? As I made my way to the exit I found myself squashed in the door.

"Watch it!" I exclaimed. I turned to look at the sorry face of the newspaper guy.

"Forgive me." He smiled, nodding his head and allowing me to go first. I huffed angrily and walked out into the busy streets of Manhattan. _The Fox_ building stood tall and proud in the jungle of skyscrapers and yellow cabs. Camera in hand I caught the view of the Empire State building and the buildings that surrounded her. I entered through the main door and into the lift. It was only when the doors closed that I panicked. I was in the lift full of all the girls I had shagged from the office. They all shot me looks of disgust. I was glad when we got out on floor seven where I raced to my office that I shared with my friend and college, Sam. He was the writer and I was the photographer.

"Hey Dude." He said, looking up from his computer.

"Hey, how's it goin'?" I joined him at the desk.

"You'll never guess what the boss has got us doing." Sam said with excitement in his voice.

"What?"

"_The Mystery_." He squeaked. I looked at the title of the article.

_THE REAL MYSTERY_

"How are you gonna get anything for that?" I asked.

"I'm not." He said. "But you are." It took me a while to read what his blue eyes were saying. But at eight o'clock that night, I was getting fake mugged by my best friend.

"When I pull out the gun- shout. Okay?" I gave him the thumbs up and backed into the alleyway. He walked into the shadows and pushed me against the wall.

"Give me your wallet!" He shouted dramatically. I handed it over. "Dude, that's not what we agreed!" He sighed and threw his arms to the sky.

"We don't need the theatricality." I said.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm right here." A voice came from the mouth of the alleyway. We looked and saw a tall figure with dark black hair, about six foot tall and built like an athlete.

"You realise that I could be saving someone who actually deserves to be saved." He said harshly, stepping forward.

"We're sorry." I said quickly before Sam could retaliate. "We'll just… go." I tried to pull Sam to the exit of the alleyway but _The Mystery_ was blocking my path.

"There must have been a reason for you to summon me this way." He said in a deep voice that seemed to melt everything in the world.

"Umm-" Sam began but I cut across him.

"We wanted to get the full story."

"Ah." _The Mystery_ sighed. "You're Journalist."

"Not both of us, I'm a photographer." I told him. He tensed up, face unreadable in the shadows. I panicked. This guy could hurt us at any second.

"Go home Sam." I said to my best friend. Not to be cruel to him but he was a dumb kid. He tended to say stupid things that got us into trouble. Surprisingly _The Mystery_ let him go, leaving just the two of us in the alleyway.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked. "Kill me?"

"Don't be stupid!" He said, relaxing out of his hard statue and leaning against the wall. "I was outmatched by testosterone levels so I had to be intimidating." He admired his fingernails lazily.

"What happened to saving someone who deserves it?" I spat, not dropping my tough side.

"Tonight's actually really slow." He said. "Just a drunk driver but he's home now." He said this like he was commenting on football scores. As a car drove past I got a glimpse of his face. Sharp and tough but with kind blue eyes that x-rayed me curiously. The light vanished and he was plunged into darkness once more.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I wasn't sure what was wrong with me, but I felt… strange. My head filled with clouds and my vision blurred.

"Whoa, watch yourself!" He said as I felt myself falling. I was suddenly held up by two strong arms and the world snapped back into focus. A car flashed past. Then another. As they drove by his eyes looked into mine and I felt myself falling deeply into them.

"Whoa." He repeated in a quieter voice. Those same blue eyes moved to my lips and I felt him coming closer. He was inches from my face. Heart pounding, I did the only thing that seemed reasonable- I punched him in the face.

"What was that for?" He yelled. Stepping back and holding his jaw.

"I don't know, I freaked out." I said. "Sorry." I added as an afterthought.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't try that on straight guys." He looked so… human. Even with his red skin-tight suit, black boots and matching cape.

"Wh-" I was still confused. My mind felt like it was being turned on a spit.

"C'mon." He said lightly. "Let's get you home." I felt his warm hand take mine and suddenly my feet were lifted from the floor. I shut my eyes tightly and felt my weight shifting from left to right. Unable to balance myself.

"Here." Came that same melting voice. He shifted my hand to his left and moved me across his body, stabling my right side with his.

"Open your eyes." He whispered. I did. The entire of Manhattan was beneath me. I saw the buildings that I could only capture from ground level due to my strange fear of heights. But there I was. Holding on to a person who could not possible be real.

"This is amazing." I sighed when my voice returned to me.

"I know." He said nothing more until we reached my apartment building. He dropped me onto the roof and made to take off.

"Wait!" I yelled after him. He landed back onto the ground.

"What is it?" He asked. His perfect eyebrows furrowed.

"Who are you?"

"It's a mystery." He smiled and took off.

"I'm Blaine!" I called after him. "Blaine Anderson!" He turned in mid-air.

"See you around Blaine Anderson." And he flew away into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**No gain without loss**

I didn't sleep that night. The only thing I could think about was what happened. The feeling I got when he looked at me, the way I almost fainted, how he almost kissed me. I didn't understand. Was I gay? Is that why I'd never been in a relationship with a girl before, because it was never girls that I was in love with. I had simply assumed that girls were my muse. Nobody ever tells you differently. You just assume that you will be in love with the opposite gender. As I thought this through in my mind I was reminded of a guy who went to my high school. Dave Karofsky his name was. He had a crush on a guy at school but was too scared to do anything about it. When he had finally told someone they spread it around the school and his Dad had found him swinging from the rafters of his bedroom. Luckily he had survived, but he still had to live with it.

Was I going to get to that stage?

Would I attempt to take my own life?

"C'mon Blaine." I said to myself. "That guy was manipulating you." I managed to convince myself for a while until I woke up and would give anything I had to see him again.

"Jee." Sam said when I arrived in the office. "You look like shit. What did the dude in tights do to you?"

"Nothing." I said a little too quickly. I sat at the desk and loaded up my computer.

"ANDERSON!" A voice rang from the office door. I turned to see my boss, Mr Figgins. He had an angry look in his eyes and I quickly searched for what I had done wrong. As I joined him in his own office my curiosity doubled. The newspaper guy from yesterday was sitting in the chair opposite Figgins' chair.

"Anderson, this is Mr Alex Erkhart." Figgins said. The sandy haired stranger stood up and offered me his hand.

"Nice to meet you, again." He smiled as I shook his hand. I gave him a slight nod before turning my attention on to Mr Figgins.

"So… what is it?" I asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this Blaine." He said in a softer voice. I'd been first named, great, that only means bad things.

"Mr Erkhart is your replacement." Figgins said. I froze, confusion showing on my face.

"Wh-what?" I exclaimed in a voice a pitch higher than normal.

"I'm sorry, but your failing in capturing the image of _The Mystery_ and Mr Erkhart knows where to find him."

"I know where to find him!" I shouted without thinking. Mr Figgins and the job thief stared at me. I stormed from the room and punched my hand through the window of Mr Figgins' door. As I left the office and entered the main building I heard cheers from the office. My jaw clenched and I let out a growl of anger.

"Mr Anderson!" A voice called from behind me. "Excuse me- oh sorry- Mr Anderson!" I turned to see Alex Erkhart running down the corridor. There was a mailman scrambling up off the floor after clearly colliding with the tall, sandy-haired guy.

"Piss off." I snapped at him. I turned and tried to walk into the elevator.

"I just wanted to apologise." He said in an elegant, well-spoken way.

"What for?" I said spitefully. "You got my dumb job, I hope it ruins your life as much as it ruined mine." I stormed into the lift and hit the ground level button. I huffed all the way back to Queens and it wasn't until I lit a cigarette and hung out of my window that my hand began to sear with a sharp stabbing pain. I looked at it to see an huge gash from my knuckle to the centre of my hand. Blood had spilt over and dried in a river over my left hand and I felt like it was being pounded by a tennis ball.

"That looks bad." A voice said that made me almost fall out of a window. I looked up to see _The Mystery_ suspended in mid-air with his arms folded and a smirk n his face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, all the pain and anger evaporated with his arrival.

"I could ear your cry for help from a mile away." He told me.

"I didn't cry for help." I frowned.

"Not physically. But your soul did." A moment of silence crossed us as we had that same feeling, looking into each other's eyes. I had to break it, to return to the reality of life. My hand throbbed causing me to look down.

"Let me look at that." _The Mystery _said. Floating forward and taking my hand. He landed inside my apartment and led me to the table. It was strange, seeing him sitting at my table with his emblazoned costume. His strong careful hands caressed mine ad he removed the shards of glass and wrapped it in a bandage.

"There we go." He smiled softly. Before I could say anything he walked over to my window and was gone. I stared after him longingly before there was a knock at the door. Lightheaded and saddened I opened the door without checking who it was. I wished that I had because Alex Erkhart stood at my door.

"I'm not in." I said, trying to slam the door on him.

"Wait, Mr Anderson, please." He held the door with surprising strength. My hand stung as I fought his pressure so I let go. I grabbed another cigarette and lit it up. Alex Erkhart admired the photographs I had taken over the years, that hung on my wall.

"I like this one." He said, pointing to a beach scene I had taken in California when I was twelve.

"You have a good eye." He commentated.

"I had a good job too." There was a pause where nothing was said. I looked at him with a waiting expression.

"Why are you here?" I asked after a minute of him admiring my images.

"I'd hate for you to be pissed at me for long." He said.

"So you take my job then come to my house expecting me to make nice with you? I don't think so." I sat at my table and buried my face.

"Ooh, ouch!" Alex Erkhart said as he saw my bandaged hand. "That looks serious."

I admired the perfect wrap that covered my knuckles and the horrid scar.

"Well some asshole took my job so I stopped myself from breaking his face by punching a window." My fist clenched and my muscles tensed as he sat down on the table.

"Look, you're pissed, I get it." He tried to sympathise with me. "I, of all people know how much of a bitch life can be." His deep blue eyes examined mine, waiting for my reaction.

"Is that it? Because I have a job not to go to tomorrow."

"Why are you so spiteful?" He asked calmly. I took a drag from my cigarette before saying;

"I don't have a job, any close family, any friends, my relationships end after the sex and I'll probably be homeless by the end of the week." I shrugged. "Need I go on?" Another pause. Thoughts were flashing through his eyes.

"I'll make a deal with you." He said.

"You'll give me my job back if I let you live here?" I snapped sarcastically.

"Erm, no." he chuckled. "I'll be willing to pay you if you will help me"

"With what?" I asked, forgetting my anger.

"I heard what you said earlier, about knowing _The Mystery_ and I thought, maybe you could help me with the story on him."

"What about Sam?! I shook the attention off myself.

"That idiot!" Alex Erkhart exclaimed. "I'm surprised that guy has stayed on for so long." He scoffed bitterly.

"Hey." I snapped. "Sam's my friend!"

"Sorry, Mr Anderson." He said. He tipped his fed at as if this was the thirties. I frowned before shaking off the creepiness.

"So… are you in?" He waited patiently for my reply. I weighed up my options.

The bad side was that I would be helping this stuck up bastard. But on the positive side I would get money out of it.

"You'll get to see _The Mystery _ again." Alex Erkhart said after my hesitation. I tried not to look too exited but he noticed and gave a half smile

"I'm in." I said simply.

"I look forward to working with you." He smiled and stood up. "I'll see myself out." He tipped his hat again before leaving. The world outside seemed a tiny bit brighter for a while.


End file.
